degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 7
Anna sat in her room, fixing her makeup. She was almost ready for Adam's Family wedding. She spent the whole day finding a dress and she couldnt wait to show it off. It had a gorgeous violet color, a high waisted flower sash around her and it was the appropriate length. Anna's face lit up when the door bell chimed, meaning that Adam was here. She slowly crept down the stairs before answering the door. Adam was in a clean cut black tux, tie, jeans and he finished off with a beanie. "Wow." Adam exclaimed, eyes widely open. "Is it too much?" Anna frowned a bit before Adam took her hand and led her outside. "You look beautiful, and its not at all to much" He smiled as she pulled him in for a tight hug. "Im scared..`` Anna whispered to Adam while in the car. "Why? Because of my familys thoughts?" Anna nodded. "They will love you, i promise" Adam placed his hand over Anna's, making her cheeks light up. Anna's POV. I linked Arms with Adam before we were escorted to our seats in the gorgeous ballroom. The room was white and lavender, lace curtians covered the walls while a crystal chandelier hung from above. We shared a table with Adam's parents and grandparents. Before the appetizers could arrive, Adam's grandmother Angie decided to bring up some conversation between the 6 of us at the table. "So, Anna, i hear you and Adam both go to degrassi?" I smiled slightly along with a firm nod before taking a sip of my lemon water. Adam made an awkward face at his grandmother before he spoke up. "Anna and i are gonna go dance," Adam told the family before he pulled me to the dance floor. He twirled me slowly around then pulled me closer. His mother watched with envy. Did she really hate me that much? "I have to tell you something" Adam's voice got a bit tense. "Tell me" I smiled, hoping everything was okay. "You know when you told me about Julia? Well it turns out Eli dated her...isnt that weird?" Adam chuckled. "What?!" i screamed, the whole room went silent. Crap im causing a scene. "How long have you known?!" "A few days.." "And you didnt tell me!?" "Whats the big deal?" Adam shrugged his shoulders. Anger built up inside me, i was breathing heavily. Everyone watched as my eyes began to water. SLAP! Adam's cheek was was full on red. Everyone around us gasped and whispered. So much for a first impression. My hand kinda hurt, but i ignored that fact. "Were done" I told him before i walked out of the ballroom. Tears were falling down on my dress. I turned my head to look at Adam before exiting. His face wasnt full of rage or anger. It was full of sadness and tears. I couldnt go home like this. My parents would question me, and i didnt want that. Instead, i took a bus to The Dot. I sat down in one of the booths, where no one could really notice me well, since i was in a dress with my makeup smugded and full of tears. The waitor placed a glass of water in front of me and handed me a tissue. I smiled at him before he walked away. "Hey..Do you mind if i sit here?" A strange tall boy appeared in front of me "Yeah, i guess" I said as i looked at him then looked away. "Have you been crying?" the mystery man asked, with slight sincerity in his voice. "No...just..allergies." I said unconvincingly. "Yeah okay like I haven't heard that a million times before. It's about as believable as my dog ate my homework" he said playfully rolling his eyes. I smirked. "That joke is to overused" I said while laughing. "Yeah haha I guess it is" he said smiling "but I wanted to make you smile, and it worked." I raised an eyebrow. "Why would you wanna make me smile?" I asked. "Well, i never like seeing a gorgeous girl cry" He told me. I started to blush. "So can I buy you a coffee?" said the seemingly charming young gentleman. "Absolutely" I replied "I'm Anna by the way." "You can call me.....Fitz" He smiled before handing me a tissue. "I Like that name" I flashed a wide smile. "I like your green eyes" He chuckled under his breath. Score One for Fitz. Category:Blog posts